plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnet-shroom/Gallery
This is the gallery for Magnet-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies Magnet Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV32.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version Magnet-shroomSeedPacket.png|Magnet-shroom seed packet in PC version Magnet Shroom Seed.png|Magnet-shroom seed packet in the iPad version MagnetShroomSeed.PNG|Magnet-shroom seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ImitaterMagnetShromSP.png|Imitater Magnet-shroom seed packet in the PC version Gold Magnet2.png|Magnet-shroom's upgrade|link=Gold Magnet DS Magnet-shroom.png|Magnet-shroom in the Nintendo DS version IMG 1820.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a bucket in I, Zombie S M S.png|A sleeping Magnet-shroom. Note that the eyes are open Magnet-shroom.jpg|Imitater Magnet-shroom Imi magnet.JPG|Imitater sleeping Magnet-shroom HD MAGNET.png|HD Magnet-shroom Magnetshroom head4.png|HD Glowing Magnet-shroom (when attracting an object) EarlyMagnet-shroom.png|An earlier design of the Magnet-shroom Cardboard Magnet-shroom.JPG|Cardboard Magnet-shroom Fume-Shrooms, Magnets and Puffshrooms.jpg|Cardboard Magnet-shrooms in an I, Zombie level CrushedMagnetshroom.png|Crushed Magnet-shroom Magnet shroom pumpkin.PNG|Magnet-shroom in a Pumpkin Magnet shroom Ipumpkin.PNG|Magnet-shroom in an Imitater Pumpkin ImitslepmagPump.png|Sleeping Imitater Magnet-shroom in a Pumpkin ImitMagPump.png|Imitater Magnet-shroom in a Pumpkin Leftfacemagnet.png|A left-facing Magnet-shroom in Zen Garden Medmagnetsleep.png|A sleeping medium-sized Magnet-shroom in Zen Garden Smallmagnetsleep.png|A sleeping small Magnet-shroom in Zen Garden SQUAAASH.jpg|Magnet-shroom in Upsell Plants vs. Zombies 2 Magnet-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Magnet-shroom Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Magnetshroom Unlocked.png|Magnet-shroom unlocked Magnet-shroom New Dark Ages Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost MagnetSP.png|Seed packet MagnetImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom Magnet Shroom Boosted Seed Packet.png|Boosted Magnet-shroom seed packet magnetshroom6.8.1.jpg|Seed packet with Contain-mint Plant family tag Magnet-shroom Card.png|Endless Zone card Magnet-shroom Costume Card2.png|Endless Zone card with costume Magnet-shroomPF.png|Plant Food Magnet-pf.jpg|Magnet-shroom using its Plant Food ability Magnet-shroom in new trailer.png|Magnet-shroom as seen on the Google Play trailer PEEEEEEEEPLYSPOOPEWUALSSSPSDDJIFFI.jpg|Magnet-shroom's Plant Food ability stealing multiple buckets MagnetShroomAnimationPvZ2.gif|Magnet-shroom's animation (with costume) EndangeredMagnet.PNG|An endangered Magnet-shroom Ineedahat.png|Magnet-shroom on Your Hat, Sir! achievement Magnet-shroom Watered costume2.gif|Magnet-shroom with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Magnetshroom2HDXDD.png|HD Magnet-shroom Magnet-shroom on Gold.png|Magnet-shroom on a Gold Tile ATLASES PLANTMAGNETSHROOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Magnet-shroom's textures in this game Newmagnet.jpg|Travel Log quest Head Banger2.png|Magnet-shroom in Head Banger achievement Magnet-shroom.png|Grayed-out Magnet-shroom Magnetonmap.png|Magnet-shroom on the map FrozenMagnetShroom.jpeg|A frozen Magnet-shroom MagnetShroomstealingobject.png|A Magnet-shroom about to steal a metallic object Getting Magnet Shroom's costume.PNG|Obtaining Magnet-shroom's costume 19489978_971782199630808_1521112401_o.png|Receiving Magnet-shroom seed packets from a piñata Magnet-shroom Level Up.jpg|Magnet-shroom's animation when it is ready to level up MagnetShroom-on-LP.jpeg|Magnet-shroom on a Lily Pad MagnetshroomreachingLevel5.jpg|Magnet-shroom being upgraded to Level 5 NoMagnetAllowed.png|Magnet-shroom cannot be used CostumePartyMagnetShroom.jpg|Magnet-shroom's costume in the store PurchasingMagnetShroomCostume.jpg|Purchasing Magnet-shroom's costume LockedMagnetShroomwithCostume.jpg|Magnet-shroom with his costume locked in the almanac Valenbrainz Piñata Ad.PNG|Magnet-shroom in an advertisement of the Valenbrainz Piñata Old Magnet-shroom's seed packet.png|Seed packet Imitater Magnet-shroom2.png|Imitater Magnet-shroom Magnet-shroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Chinese version Magnet-shroom Almanac China.png|Almanac entry NEWMagnet-shroomPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Magnet-shroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed Puzzle Piece Magnet-shroom costumed plant food.gif|Costumed Plant Food upgrade (animated) Magnet-shroom on the World Map (Chinese version).png|Magnet-shroom on the Dark Ages map (1.8.0) Old Magnet-shroom Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Magnet-shroomSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed Packet (1.8.0 - 1.9.0) Miscellaneous Magnet-shroomPlush.png|Magnet-shroom plush 71orjywyYPL.jpg|Another Magnet-shroom plush f512ff329a3c8d19682a956bc76e08f0.jpg|More another Magnet-shroom plush SupermanMagnetshroomFigure.jpg|Costumed Magnet-shroom figure Gallery of stolen objects ''Plants vs. Zombies File:Magnet.jpg|A Magnet-shroom stealing a bucket Magnet Football.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a football helmet Magnet Ladder.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a ladder Magnet Trash Can.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a trash can Pvzmagnet2.jpg|A Magnet-shroom stealing a jack-in-the-box ScreenDoorMagnet-shroom.PNG|A Magnet-shroom stealing a screen door Magnet Pickaxe.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a pickaxe Magnet Pogo.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a pogo stick ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Screenshot_2014-08-25-12-31-16-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Mummy Screenshot 2014-08-25-12-58-23-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Pirate Screenshot 2014-08-25-15-01-03-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Cowboy Screenshot 2014-08-25-14-49-55-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Future Buckethead Zombie Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-20-43-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Peasant Screenshot_2014-11-02-11-14-06-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Pompadour Buckethead or Bikini Buckethead Magnet111.jpg|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from Cave Buckethead Zombie GoldenRamsey.jpg|Magnet-shroom on a Gold Tile stole a bucket from Buckethead Adventurer Zombie 2015-11-19 164732.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from Neon Buckethead I take yo booket.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from 8-Bit Buckethead primalbucket_magnet.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from Jurassic Buckethead Stolen Feastivus Bucket.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Feastivus Buckethead Screenshot_2015-04-08-00-56-03-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from Easter Buckethead Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-17-31-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a knight helm from a Knight Zombie YETIHEAD.PNG|Magnet-shroom stole a head from a futuristic Treasure Yeti (only by Plant Food) Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-01-42-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a metal grate from a Poncho Zombie Stolen Gift.png|Magnet-shroom stole a gift from a Feastivus Poncho Zombie Screenshot 2018-04-02-07-33-43-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a pickaxe from Digger Zombie AdmiralMagnetShroom.png|Magnet-shroom stole an admiral helmet from Admiral Helmet Zombie Magnet Pulls Fossil.jpg|Magnet-shroom with a fossil ( Chinese version only) Labor-shroom.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from Buckethead Labor Zombie